My Light and Life
by mirkwood'sonlyprincess
Summary: During the quest, Legolas and Aragorn realize their true feelings for another. But once the quest has ended what will the future hold for the two? Will Arwen ruin their future together? What will happen when a pregnant Legolas is captured by a supposed ally? M/M relationship and MPreg, if you don't like that or approve of it then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. I only own two which will not come into the story until later chapters. **

**AN: This is my first story and I would love to hear what you all think of it so please leave a review whether it be good or not. if you have any suggestions you can PM me or leave it in a review. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Aragorn, what are you doing awake at this hour? We are in the realm of Gondor, you will be safe here. Get some rest while you have the chance." Legolas admitted that Aragorn had startled him. He had not heard the man approaching and so when he someone lay beside him he received quite a shock.  
"I had not meant to startle you, dear Legolas," was Aragorn's response, for it was true. Aragorn had thought the male elf would have heard his approach, as any other elf would. "What troubles your mind so that you did not hear my coming? Surely if it was the Ring bothering you, you would be more alert."  
"You have not answered my question on why you are awake." Legolas did not wish to share his fears with Aragorn just yet, and so tried to change the topic of their conversation.  
"I was asleep when I suddenly woke from my slumber, sensing someone was in danger. I quickly checked around the room and noticed your absence. I automatically assumed something terrible had befallen you and so I ran out balcony from which I saw that you were simply out here lying upon the ground, gazing up at the stars. I do admit I watched you for quite a long time, but who can blame me for looking at the most beautiful sight I have ever seen for longer than was necessary. When you did not seem to notice eyes upon you I got worried. That is why I am now down here asking you what worries your mind." Aragorn slowly felt about the ground for Legolas' hand until he found it. He gripped his hand and started stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Legolas internally cursed himself for being so oblivious to his surroundings earlier. Aragorn was right to be worried, for Legolas had suspicions for about four days now that he was pregnant, and it was Aragorn's child. He had not yet told the man this information. The elf didn't know what was keeping him from telling his lover this, but he knew that he couldn't do it. "I was simply thinking about our last night in Rohan," Legolas eventually said. It was exactly a lie, for that is when the child was conceived. At this the corners of Aragorn's mouth turned up. "That was a great night. I forgive you for worrying me if that is what caused it," Aragorn chuckled at the memory of this night "but we must go back up to the room for Gandalf has ordered we meet him early in the morning to discuss Frodo and the Ring."

The two slowly got up and made the way back to their sleeping chambers. They got into their separate beds, for they did not want any questions asked yet about their relationship. Aragorn's gentle snores soon filled the room, but Legolas could not bring himself to sleep. His mind was too troubled. He lay there all night, but never quite found sleep.

Aragorn dreamt of his and Legolas' life should they both survive the ending of this war. In the dream he saw them with two children, both with Legolas' hair and ears but Aragorn's eyes and mouth. It was, in Aragorn's opinion, the best dream he had ever had, though he kept it to himself as he and Legolas had only just gotten together in Rivendell before setting off for the quest. He did not wish to scare Legolas off with the idea of children.

They walked down to the hall in which Gandalf had arranged for the meeting to be together. Legolas had decided last night that this is when he would tell Aragorn. Now or never he said to himself. "Aragorn," he muttered, but Aragorn had not heard his mumble as a much louder one came from in front of the two. "Legolas, Aragorn" Gandalf announced, "about time you both showed your faces. Let's get down to business shall we?" All of the men in the room started giving ideas about how they could best help Frodo and defeat The Dark Lord.

Legolas had not been entirely listening to what was being said inside the room right now as he was more focused on not vomiting in the middle of a very serious and formal meeting. He guessed the morning sickness had begun and had decided he did not enjoy the feeling at all. He suddenly noticed a silence and Aragorn was glaring at him as if he was supposed to say something. What had just been said, Legolas asked himself, something about a final stand. "A diversion," he announced, praying to the Valar it would be enough and he would not be asked for anything further. His prayers were answered and the conversation ended without him having to contribute anymore.

As soon as the meeting had ended Legolas left the room and proceeded to the closest bathroom area. He threw up most, if not all, of what he had consumed already that morning. He left, hoping he would go unnoticed but he did not have such luck. Aragorn was leaning against the wall beside the door and had obviously been waiting for the elf to emerge from the bathroom. Aragorn had one leg supporting him and the other was bent and the knee and resting on the wall he was leaning on. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed as if he were in deep thought. Legolas wished he could freeze this moment and look at it forever, but it was not to be for as soon as Aragorn heard the elf he stirred and looked at Legolas.

Whatever Aragorn was about to say was silenced by Legolas slamming his lips onto the man's with such a strong force and desire Aragorn had no choice but to answer it. "Come, to our sleeping chambers. Now," Legolas practically pulled the man along while demanding this, "or so help me I will not be able to control myself in public."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll definitely continue this story because reviews are my motivation.  
****Saphira: I'm planning on Gimli and the rest of the Fellowship to find out in the next chapter or two depending on how the writing goes. I can promise you there will not be any graphic smut scenes because I do not feel particularly comfortable writing that so you do not have to worry about that. Hannon Le Mellon Nin ;)**

The Black Gate of Mordor. The legends of it certainly held true to the actual thing. The enormity of it was definitely something to be respected. Aragorn had just beheaded the mouth of Sauron that had been sent out, not to negotiate, but rather to raise the fear and hopelessness among the men. He was now making his speech to the Men of Gondor and Rohan, and Legolas made a mental note to remind him that he had never look sexier than when he took control like that. He still hadn't been able to tell Aragorn about the pregnancy because of the hormones flowing through him he couldn't be alone with the man for more than two minutes without having the urge to repeat that glorious night in Rohan with the Ranger.

Aragorn's speech had ended and now he turned to look at the men. "For Frodo," he announced before running towards the army that surrounded them. They all charger after him and were in the heat of battle when Legolas saw it. A giant troll was behind Aragorn. He immediately tried to find his way to the man to face this foe with him but it seemed as if he would never reach him as they were separated by many bodies, allies and enemies alike. That is the moment everything changed. The Ring of Power had been destroyed and everyone on the battle field knew it. They had won. The war was finally over and the new age was beginning.

When the remaining foes had been slain, Legolas immediately looked around for Aragorn for he had lost him in the confusion of the battle. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist. "Hello love," a deep voice whispered in his ear, "I am glad to see you made it though the battle because I do not wish to be without my elf for much longer." Legolas let himself relax into Aragorn's warm embrace, until he remembered where they were. He cursed himself, for it was so easy to forget things when Aragorn was around. "Not here my love," Legolas regretfully replied, "for we must travel back to Minas Tirith now that the war is one and the king has to be crowned. And that speech you made earlier was the best you have even spoken. It was very sexy, my King Elessar." Legolas used special emphasis on the title because he knew the effect that name had on the man.

"You know I cannot resist you when you call me by that name."  
"That's exactly why I used it, lover," the elf said in a seductive tone, "but we must wait." With that Legolas slid out of Aragorn's arms, turned, and walked. Aragorn vowed he would never understand the elf. All week he had been throwing himself at Aragorn, barely giving the man enough time to talk, and now when Aragorn suggested it he had simply teased him and left.  
The journey back to the realm of Gondor seemed much shorter, and happier, than the one they experienced when leaving it. It certainly had the right to considering things went better than planned and most people were heading home. Gandalf had gone with the King of the Eagles to fly over Mordor to see if it was possible to retrieve Frodo and Sam and had promised to meet them in the White City of Gondor when the small army returned. Legolas had spent most of the time with the two younger hobbits on the journey back and Aragorn was beginning to get lonely, for he had many other men with him at most times but he missed the company of the elf. Legolas knew he was not spending as much time as he should with Aragorn but he could not seem to leave the hobbits for a long period of time. He knew it was most likely due to his paternal instinct coming out because of the pregnancy, and how he had always viewed Merry and Pippin as children, but he could not stop it.  
When they had finally arrived in Gondor everyone left behind in the city was rejoiced at the return. Celebrations had already started and the planning for the coronation had to be planned out to the very last detail. However, Aragorn had refused to begin these plans right away for he had wanted to speak with Legolas. When they were finally alone in the King's chambers, Aragorn spoke. "Now that the war is over we must decide how to further our relationship."  
"I think we owe it to our friends to tell them, before we decide anything else," Legolas responded, "and I think we should do it tonight." After Aragorn had agreed to this the two bathed and decided on going to see Frodo. It seemed all of their companions had a similar idea and were already standing outside the door when the two arrived. "Hello again," Sam greeted the two, "Master Frodo is still asleep, but Gandalf is in there with him and thinks he will wake up in the next few moments." As if on cue, there was a chuckle from inside the room, signalling Frodo was once again conscious. They all entered the room one by one, apart from Merry and Pippin who ran in faster than anyone, even the elf, could stop them. Once they had all been reunited, Aragorn spoke up. "We are all glad you are well, Master Baggins. However, Legolas and I have something we wish to tell all of you," the man reached out and grabbed Legolas' hand, "we are in a relationship. I truly love Legolas and my heart is his." At this Legolas took it as his turn to participate to the conversation. "And my heart lies with Aragorn and no other," Legolas said, quieter than usual, "and we both hope than you all will accept us despite this new information."

Looking around the fellowship there was no reaction. Every one of them had the exact same reaction of shock on their face. Gandalf was the first to speak out of them, and even then it took him quite a while. "I am very happy you have both found love," the old wizard responded, "for you both deserve it." After this initial sentence the whole room erupted into congratulations and well wishing upon the couple. Legolas had gone and sat beside Gimli when the excitement had ended, for the two had overcome their differences during the quest and became the most unlikely friends. "Does he make you happy, elf," Gimli asked "truly happy?" Legolas looked at the dwarf and smiled. He was glad the two had such a good friendship for Gimli was one of the best beings Legolas knew and he would hate anything to happen to him. The dwarf's concern for his happiness showed just how much Gimli cared about him and it couldn't make Legolas happier. "He is the love of my life," Legolas replied, turning his gaze to Aragorn, "and I have lived almost 1,000 years."  
"Then you have my blessing," came the dwarf's blunt reply. Legolas only smiled and laughed at his friend.

**Please leave a review so I know whether this story is worth continuing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going on a three week holiday so I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly, or at all. This may be my last update until I am home again. I will continue writing the story on the holiday though so when I come back there will be plenty of chapters to update. I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I'm quite busy so can't write a longer one but I wanted something up and so this little chapter was born.****Saphira: Thanks again for your review. I am planning to include the elves, like Thranduil, finding out but the way I have it planned I do not think that will happen until later chapters. I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Legolas was walking around the city of Minas Tirith. It was the day after he and Aragorn had announced to the rest of the fellowship, if it was still considered that anymore, that they were in love. It felt amazing to have them all know as it did not feel right to keep it from them, especially Gimli, now that the war was over. Legolas was shocked when they had told everyone and Gandalf was just as shocked as the rest of them. The elf would have thought the wizard was more in touch with his surroundings to not notice what had been going on, but he and Aragorn had been quite subtle about it so it shouldn't come as the surprise it did. It meant everything to Legolas that the Fellowship had accepted their love for he cherished them all and would hate for this to be the reason they lost friendship. Maybe now that they knew it would make telling Aragorn about the babies easier.

Legolas had woken that morning to notice something odd happening within his body. He could also hear a strange noise inside his head that could he could not stop. That was when he realized it must be the child inside him, but it was much too rapid to be a single heartbeat. Legolas laid a hand on his stomach and was overjoyed that there were two babies growing inside him. He gently gazed at Aragorn and vowed to himself he would request that the two had dinner alone tonight and that would be when he would tell his love. He gently woke the man to inform him that he wished the two to have dinner alone in their chambers tonight but that until then he would like to walk around the city. When the man offered to go with him he declined saying he needed to think, for he had to yet work out how to tell Aragorn he would be a father to two children.

The elf had only just realized the time when he noticed how far he had actually walked for he was at the city gates in what felt like a light walk but what must have been hours. He knew that he should try to head back to Aragorn as quickly as possible and so took a short cut he had noticed on his way down. He was in the alley between two houses near the gate when it had happened. A dark figure stepped in front of him and automatically Legolas raised a hand to his stomach while bringing the other to the sword he hid in the small of his back. He felt that this was not a safe place to be with this… man? Elf? It was impossible to tell for he was covered so well in dark clothing. Legolas was trying to work out how to best survive this situation and keep his children safe while doing so when the dark male said "Now," and Legolas felt a blow to the back of his head before, his last thought being 'I know that voice', everything went black.

Aragorn stood in the King's chambers that he shared with Legolas, for even though he had not been crowned yet he made use of the best chambers available for him and his lover. He had already went down to the kitchens to inform the cook that he and Legolas would be dining separately tonight to find that Legolas had already done this and had even gone so far as to specify what they would be eating. Aragorn was surprised at this and so went and bathed before heading to his chambers again. He had already bathed yesterday and, in his opinion, that would be enough to see him through the week, for when he lived as a ranger he sometimes went months without a proper wash. However he knew Legolas detested when he wasn't always sparkling clean and wanted to make his lover happy. So this is why he was now standing in the chambers, awaiting Legolas so they could begin dinner.

Aragorn was beginning to worry about Legolas, for it was almost an hour after he had said he would be back for dinner. He decided he would go search the upper levels of the city for the elf in case he had lost track of time, or was still making his way back, for it was a large city that was easy to forget time in. He opened the door to his chambers to see a messenger who obviously about to knock before the man had opened the door. "Sorry, my lord," the young boy said rather awkwardly, "but Gandalf the White sent me as soon as he heard and he requests your presence in the throne room immediately. It's about Prince Legolas, my lord." With this Aragorn's heart filled with worry and his mind kept making up scenarios that could have befallen his lover. He practically ran to find Gandalf in the throne room.

**Read and Review please :)****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I got into a TV series and it sort of distracted me from this story but I'm back now and will be updating weekly because I'm going into an important year at school. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Oh, there you are Aragorn. I know you are busy," the old wizard started as the soon to be king walked into the throne room, "though I need to talk to you about Legolas and what role you desire him to play in your coronation." Aragorn was relieved this was all because the entire time it took him to get from his quarters to the throne room, which was at a ridiculous amount of time because of the size of the castle Aragorn thought, his mind had been filled with thoughts of Legolas and what ill news Gandalf would tell him of his love. Aragorn broke out in a smile and let out a breath he had been holding since he neared the room. "I am relieved to hear you say that Gandalf, for now it just appeared Legolas is simply late back from his walk." Gandalf simply rolled his eyes, for it was a known fact that the prince of Mirkwood was always late coming indoors as he much preferred the outdoors.

"Well if you have a date scheduled I will no longer delay you from waiting for your love to turn up." Gandalf practically pushed Aragorn out of the room and Aragorn returned to his chambers much calmer than how he had left them. All that changed when he opened the door. There, on the table he had set up for Legolas and himself was a note. Aragorn's heart beat and breathing got really fast but he tried to calm himself, saying Legolas had been and left again when he noticed Aragorn wasn't there and this was a note to Legolas left to tell him this. He had no such luck.

Legolas woke in the back of a moving carriage. Wait, that wasn't right. He should be having dinner with Aragorn. Aragorn! He sat up quickly and bumped his head on the roof of the carriage. He realized he already had a splitting headache but couldn't remember why. And then it all came flooding back to him. He had been taken, and he knew who by. His hand immediately dropped to his stomach and he was comforted to realize that he could sense his two babies still healthy within him. F_orgive me my little ones_, he thought, f_or I have failed you and put you in harm's way. _Legolas vowed there and then that no matter what his abductors did to him that he would not let them harm the babies growing inside him. Suddenly the carriage stopped and he heard one of his kidnappers, the one who had hit him in the head he realized, say "Just a moment, I think I heard him move and we don't want him waking up yet." With that, Legolas quickly feigned sleep.

Aragorn lifted the letter and could automatically tell it was not from Legolas for the script in which it was written was much too untidy to be that of his elven lover. Aragorn began to read.

_We have him now. You know of whom we speak. He is currently unconscious and will not wake for quite a while. Once we reach our destination we will kill him. Know this, King Elessar; you will never see the pretty blonde elf scum ever again._

By the time Aragorn had finished reading the letter he had tears running down his face. "Guards," he roared, "Guards! Guards!" The three closest guards to the door of the royal chambers heard the call and ran to aid the soon-to-be-crowned king. Aragorn thrust the page at the nearest guard and said weakly "Leave me be and find him. Find him now and bring him back to me."

Legolas lay in the back of the cart, after it had started moving again, and remained as silent as he could. In his stay at Gondor he had plenty of spare time in his hands and so had made friends with a few of the guards to pass the time. His favorite of them all was Fenir, the guard stationed outside of the royal bed quarters. He could not understand how a man that he now considered a good friend was leading the cart he was being kidnapped in. He could use Legolas as a ransom but being such an important guard he was getting paid a huge amount of money and could easily support himself on that.

Even more mind-boggling for the elf was Fenir's accomplice. Arwen had been a Legolas' friend for almost two centuries and now she was abducting him and had knocked him out cold. Legolas couldn't help but to remember the days when they were elflings and the two of them and the twins would always play pranks, be it on each other or on some other unsuspecting elf, every time he went to Rivendell or when they visited him in Mirkwood. Or when he and Aragorn went on a hunt with the twins and at least one of the four always managed to come back seriously injured and Arwen would always be there to make the recovering elf feel better. The four had been best friends and couldn't be separated for a long time back then. As they got older and they realized their duties the visits to each other had become less frequent but they had still remained best friends. Or so Legolas had thought.

Legolas had no idea how long they had been travelling but he knew he was beginning to feel hungry and if he felt hunger, which was a rare occurrence, he knew his son and daughter must be famished. He risked a bit of movement to sit up and check to see if there was any food near him. Unfortunately there was nothing. He had no choice but to alert his captors of his consciousness so he started banging at the doors to make them think he was trying to escape. The carriage halted and Fenir opened the doors with his sword drawn. Legolas sat back and raised his hands, as if in surrender. "So the pretty elf is awake now is he? I wonder what he is looking for?" came the low growl from Fenir.  
"Please Fenir, I know you are a good man and all you have to do is return me to Aragorn now and your life will be spared."

This comment rewarded Legolas with Fenir spitting in his face. He threw a package that Legolas barely managed to catch and promptly closed the doors again. Legolas opened it to reveal enough food for a small meal and a water skin that was only half full. Legolas ate the food that barely relieved the hunger he was feeling but hoped his body would use it for the children rather than for him. He did not trust the water skin and so poured a little of the liquid onto his hand to test it. It certainly looked like water but it had a pungent smell to it and Legolas could not place what it was. He decided not to risk harming his children with this and so poured it all out onto the floor. He had a long journey ahead of him.

Read and Review please x


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas had been gone six days and still Aragorn and his guards were no closer to finding him, or any trace of where he went. It looked as if he had simply vanished into thin air. After the first set of guards that was sent out arrived back with no news, Aragorn had decided to lead the search party himself. He knew he was an extremely good tracker, due to his time as a ranger, and so chose to act productively in the search for Legolas rather than wait about and worry all the time.

The search party had combed every piece of land within a seventy mile radius or the White City twice and nobody found anything. Aragorn had one more day of leading the search before he was required to return to the city for his coronation. He hated the fact he had to return when he would much rather find Legolas safe, but he also knew as the soon to be king he needed to consider his people in all his decisions. So with his last hope he rode further than he had previously ventured and prayed it would prove successful.

-One week later-

It was over. Gondor had a new king. All day King Elessar was swamped with well wishers and most people would say how this was the brightest day for the race of men since before the war of the ring began. That is, all but the surviving members of the fellowship and the other people who knew Legolas personally. With every friend Aragorn had spoken with that day had come wishes of Legolas' return, but also that they must not place too much hope on it.

Lord Elrond arrived with Elladan and Elrohir while Aragorn had been searching for Legolas, saying Arwen had wanted to spend a few days alone riding before joining them in the city. Gandalf was scared for her safety on hearing this due to the recent incident with Legolas but Lord Elrond calmed him by saying that Arwen had promised to keep the White City in her sight at all times so she did not stray too far. Of course the day before the coronation Arwen returned, looking as if she had been living in luxury the last while rather than camping out and horseback riding.

When all the other guests had arrived the coronation began. Aragorn hoped the sooner it was over the sooner he could go searching for the prince again, but Gandalf informed him he needed to stay in the city for at least two more weeks until all the delegates left and the official business with the Lords and Ladies of Gondor, including speaking with the advisors council, was complete. Aragorn resented this deeply and wished he could change it but he stayed, because he knew that Gandalf was right and that over two thirds of his guard was out searching for his lover. He hoped two thirds would be enough to bring Legolas back in time.

* * *

Legolas' life was a living hell. As soon as the carriage had reached its destination, Arwen had left, saying something about returning to her husband-to-be. Legolas soon found out Fenir wasn't the only disloyal guard from Gondor, as there were four other men in the house when he arrived and he recognized them all as men who asked Aragorn if they may go on an orc hunt soon after they army had returned from the Black Gate. Aragorn had granted them a week to go and hunt and when two and a half weeks went past and they had not returned they were presumed dead and given a hero's funeral. This plan must have been a long time in the making.

It was soon made clear to Legolas that these men despised him and weren't afraid to show it. He was to be their servant and cater to their every need. If he did something they did not deem acceptable they would show their anger through violent means. So far he had managed to keep the blows away from his stomach and the surrounding area but he was worried he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer.

Legolas stayed in a shack in the garden when he wasn't answering the shout of one of the men. It had one room and nothing else. He would go to the river nearby to bathe but he could only use soap that men had forgotten about and he managed to get his hands on, but it was risky so he could barely do it. Sleep was also a rare occurrence. In the few hours none of the house members needed him he was too scared to sleep.

On the ninth day of this living hell the men, Legolas refused to call them guards anymore, discovered he was pregnant and spent countless hours expressing their disgust at a pregnant male. The favourite insult that night was how the child would live a horrible life in this house along with his or her pathetic excuse for a father. Legolas was furious that his two babies were the topic of conversation between these vile men but kept his mouth shut in case someone got angry and purposely hit his stomach. Of all the men in the house, Legolas knew already that Fenir was the most violent so he avoided him as often as he could.

Seven more months went by and Legolas knew he would give birth to the twins soon. The men claimed that they couldn't stand looking at his 'disfigurement' anymore and so he only left his hut for food and water. He just hoped that his children would be ok with living here until Aragorn had found them and brought them home. Fenir had heard Legolas praying to the Valar that Aragorn find him soon and that had earned him a bruise along his face and a gash from the man's sword down his arm. Hope was fading for the prince but he promised himself he would never let it leave entirely for the sake of his sanity, and so that his children would know tales of their sire and they too could hope for a better life than the one he was about to bring them into. Legolas was deep in thought about this, sitting in the corner of his hut which allowed him to see the moon, when the contractions began.

**Read and Review please x**


End file.
